Assassin Family
by BloodyLoved
Summary: Girl dies and gets reborn into a new family. Follow along as she is raised in HxH, and later goes to the hunter exam. She will make friends and have fun doing it. This story will follow anime later. I do not own HxH. UPDATED: chapter 9 now POSTED...PLANNING ON REWRITING...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- 1st POV

I was minding my own business when I got hit by a car on my way to school. And let me tell you I am pissed that I was killed going someplace that I dislike with my very being. Anyway, as I am slowly dying I think of all the anime I haven't watched or have and want to watch again. I know, a dying person thinking of such things at a time like this, but I always thought I was a bit weird. I can see my death as in if I was to look around then I'd see, well DEATH. 'What the hell,' and I looked around said 'corner' and bam darkness.

Chapter 1

I have to admit death is dark, warm, and comfortable; although I could get easily bored, these three things are what I like. I don't know exactly how long I was there, but while I was sleeping all nice and warm there is a squeeze that scares the life out of me. 'Who the hell is disturbing my peace!? Eh, I'm bored.' While I was in what felt like a vise grip I started seeing a light, and I like the darkness, like a vampire would or Gollum from LOR. 'Damn, *hiss*, I don't want to leave, go away.' Now I don't know about you but once I was out I started complaining about how bright and cold it was out here, when I suddenly realized what is coming out of my mouth was what sounded like a baby and I was being carried by someone. That's when it hit me, I was a fucking baby and I was just given birth to. I'm scarred for life.

As I was blinking to get the blurriness out of my eyes, I heard people talking. "It's a girl." "Congratulations Mother." "She looks just like you Silva." "Eh. She probably be dumb and annoying." "Milluki be nice." Okay I froze at Silva being said and got really suspicious of the name Milluki being said after that.

'Maw, I would never be born into an assassin family from my favorite anime Hunter x Hunter. Ha.'

But that was when my eyes got better. And I was staring at my new… assassin… family from my favorite anime Hunter x Hunter. Stunned. There's my mother Kikyo Zoldyck, my older brother Illum Zoldyck, my second older brother Milluki Zoldyck, but no Killua from what I can see. So now I am the third child, Milluki looks about 5 or 6, so I'm 1 or 2 years older than Killua. My older brothers moved out the way while I was pondering this and in came my grandfather Zeno and father Silva.

"She takes after our side of the family in appearance Silva." Said Zeno, looking happy. Probably because Illumi and Milluki look like that she devil.

"Yes. Her name is to be Killuka Zoldyck." Silva pronounced to the whole family. 'I like my name, it has kill in it and that double L all the Zoldyck children have.' I think while smiling, I'm going to be a kick ass assassin. But now that I think about it that means I have to go through the painful training…

"Shit," I say but comes out as baby babble. 'Oh well, guess I have to, now where is my daddy.' With my baby eyes I focus on my daddy aka Super Badass Assassin Daddy and glare at him because he hasn't even picked me up at all. "Daddy, get over here and hold your cute and only daughter you will ever have," I say waving my hands at him and thinking I'm going to be a Daddy's girl.

"Silva I think she wants you to hold her," my psycho mother says.

He moves to take me and says to Kikyo," Get some rest," and leaves with me in his arms back to dark room (to my delight), with that couch and big ass dog that I will name Monster. My daddy sits down with me, and looks down at me with a face void of emotion. I frown, "You better have at least a small smile on that face because I was born." His eyes show a bit of happiness and pride probably because of my appearance which is silver hair and cat shaped blue green eyes (that was confirmed when we passed a mirror on the way here and that I am his first born daughter), and to my utter delight he graces me with a small smile.

"Killuka you are going to be a great assassin, I can see it."

"You bet your ass that I'm going to be a great assassin." I babble at him smirking and doing those baby claps. He smirks down at me," That's my girl."

My eyes start drooping, and I yawn thinking, 'Damn my baby sleepiness.'

And I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 1st POV

The next morning I find myself getting awoken up by Psycho Mom saying something about dressing me up and shit. And I am **pissed** that she puts me in a light blue dress. "Bitch I don't want to wear these ugly dresses," I say frowning and glaring at the women. She was saying how I looked like a lady and that she was going to dress me up, until I started complaining and she starts frowning at me because she seems to understand me and growls, "I am going to dress you in what I want to make you look pretty because you are my only daughter ."

"Whatever bitch, go ahead while you can, because when I am older I won't let you." I grumbled but came out as baby babble. She "hmph'ed" at me and started feeding a bottle of baby milk, "Now, since I had you immune to poisons since I drank most while you still were a fetus, so some days you will have poison in your food, *chokes on milk*, to get you more introduced to a variety of other poisons you don't have an immunity to yet."

'Well damn, I think that's awesome how I'm immune to poison.' I thought.

Psycho Mom puts me down when I was finished with my bottle and leaves.

Forty-five minutes pass before someone else comes to visit me, and it's Illumi. Personally I think my brother is awesome and has great hair I want to play with. He picks me up and I happily grab on to his shirt or should I say tried.

"What you doing here bro-man, dude, I have a great idea, bro-fist."

I hold up my fist and grin a toothless grin. Illumi pauses and stares at me, not even moving a muscle. *Silence*.

"It's alright bro, you can be silent all you want I will always love you, you cool as fuck assassin. I'm actually very happy you are one of my brothers. Actually I like all my brothers…" *Frowns*

Hmm, I like Illumi for his awesomeness, Milluki for his geekiness (computer/anime/video games), Killua for his bad-assery, Alluka for her cuteness, and Kalluto for his silent yet adorable appearance, I also like my grandfather Zeno for his cool/silent/'A Kill A Day' sign he wears around, and my father for his cool/silent/muscles/hair, the only one I don't really like that much is my Mother.

I wasn't paying attention while I thought but at one point Illumi empty eyes changed the slightest, they became a bit softer. As Illumi was still visiting I started to get tired again, and I tried to stay awake but it was no use, so I fell asleep in his arms.

Sometime later while I was napping I heard a noise I heard a movement that someone was in my room, since I can't see over my crib I have to wait for whoever it is. It turns out its Milluki my chubby geek of a brother. I am surprised he is even visiting me because he likes staying in is room all the time ignoring everyone except mother, daddy, and gramps.

"You better not be annoying and bother me when you're older… and don't go into my room without my permission and don't touch my things because you will ruin it." He say while standing on a chair staring down at me. Then he leaves without saying a goodbye even. 'Jerk, well I will just have to get him to warm up to me so I can touch his things.' *Smiles*

I go back to sleep.

When I wake up I decide I will work hard and teach myself how to crawl, because being a baby sucks, doing nothing but wait for someone else to do it for me. So I started with trying to move and have control over the movement of my limbs.

*determined face*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - 1st POV

*** 1 month old ***

I have control over my limbs to where I can move any limb I want and do exactly what I want it to do with them. Now I just have to turn over and crawl.

I move my back, hips, head, and legs to somehow flip me over on my stomach. Once I accomplished that I attempted to push myself up, it took me awhile until I was finally able to get up. When I was able to, I stayed up for a couple of minutes before my muscles couldn't take anymore and I would like to say I smoothly and elegantly fell down…. on my face…. It hurt a bit… a lot.

My next mission was to gain muscle where I can promptly stay up longer and crawl.

*** 2 month old ***

By 2 months I am able to crawl which is an amazing feat for a 2 month old baby. No one has figured it out yet, because I want to roam about by myself without anyone looking.

My brothers Illumi visits about every other day, and Milluki about once every week. Illumi comes and holds me while I talk to him and Milluki comes in and tells me all about his computer, new video games, anime or anything that he finds exciting. *smiles*. He is warming up to me.

Unfortunately, mother comes in every morning to dress me up, but when my daddy and gramps visit me I think it makes up for it.

Gramps comes in and stands watching me all silently smiling and daddy either comes and holds me or brings me to his room. *starry eyed*. 'He's so cool."

Now back to my mission and my accomplishment, since some days my family or the servants that take care of me from time to time tend to leave the door open, that is when I get out and go explore. Like today for instance, the servant that just changed me to my shame didn't shut the door all the way.

*Evil grin* 'Cha-ching'. Ok phase one of mission, get out of crib. All I have to do is take my pillows and throw them over crib where I will land so I don't end up getting brain damage, then pull myself up and over. 'Sounds simple and easy. Let's do this! Pumping myself up. Hoorah!'

Going over the crib was a bit scary but that was what made it so exciting, and fell onto my pillows. Phase one complete. Now onto phase two, which is to open the door and go explore.

I crawl over to the door, pull the door open enough so I can get through. 'Look left, look right. Hmm, and go right it is.' *Giggles*. 'Shh, silence is key.' I take a right going down the hall and nothing happens so I decided to take a turn, and kept doing that till somehow I ended up at Daddy's room. Must be because he takes me there a lot I subconsciously went there. So I decided to show him that I have figured out how to crawl and then he can hold me because I was starting to get tired. I went up to the door to bang on it but the door was already open. So in I went all smiles but no one was even there.*frowns**looks right then left*.

Guess you will have to do Monster. I start crawling over to him and go between his paws to rest there and it is a lot more comfy than I thought it would be. "Monster, I don't know why I haven't laid here before but you are more comfortable than my bed." I said to him and promptly fell asleep.

3rd POV

Milluki was walking down the hall to go visit his sister to tell her about a new game he just got. He wasn't worried about the door being open, so he went in expecting to see his sister smiling at him but saw pillows on the floor. Milluki just thought that a stupid servant made a mess and wasn't doing their job. But when he saw no Killuka he started looking around just in case she somehow got out of the crib, and that was when Illumi walked in.

Illumi walked in and saw that there was no Killuka and Milluki looking all over the place. "She is probably with Father."

Milluki looks up and says," But I was just with Father talking about the new camera video upgrades I finished."

"Then let's go see Milluki." And Illumi walks out with Milluki following. But half way there they run into both Father and Grandfather.

"Father, Killuka seems to be missing from her room." Illumi says.

Silva turns to Milluki," Now is a good time to see the new upgrades."

On the way there they ran into Kikyo," What is happening?" they tell her and she starts freaking out.

Once they get to the security room, Milluki rewinds the video to when Killuka opens her door herself and he pauses the screen.

Everyone is silent except for Zeno who is chuckling, then Kikyo asks," Who knew she could crawl and no one told me?"

"I believe none of us knew Mother." Illumi says looking at the screen.

"Milluki follow her and see where she ends up." Silva commands.

Milluki ends up following Killuka's journey to only end up at Silva's doors and sees Killuka stop at the door and sit down smiling/giggling/clapping before she pushes the door open.

"Why didn't she come to me, her mother? I'm supposed to be the one she was to be with *sniff*." Kikyo says shedding tears and wiping them up once they appear from under her visor.

Silva leaves with Zeno and the rest of the family following, Milluki bringing a tablet that shows the current video feed outside the room incase Killuka decides to leave.

Once they get there all they see is Silva's guard dog and no Killuka.

"Killuka." Silva speaks loudly.

Monster lifts his head revealing a sleepy Killuka wearing her white/silvery dress that Kikyo decided to put her in that morning.

Silva smirks, Zeno outright laughs, Illumi stares silently, Milluki looks a bit annoyed and happy, and Kikyo looks a bit stunned at where they found her.

1st POV

I was in a state of bliss, sleeping comfortably on Monsters fur between his paws and dreaming of nothing. That was until I sensed people entering the room that woke me up, apparently I am already alert of my surroundings. But then I heard my name being called, that I decided to move into sittting up.

This caused Monster to lift his head that was resting above me keeping me warm. When he did I saw my entire family there, looking at me with their expressions.

"What?" I stated, yawning. (Baby gibber)

Since I was still tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, I crawled over to Illumi, bypassing Kikyo who was holding her arms out while crouching down thinking I will go to her. And once I passed her by I felt this depressing aura behind me. *smirks*

Once I was at Illumi's feet I sit down on his foot and hug his leg, waiting for him to pick me up. And he doesn't fail me.

"I am going to return her to her room to sleep. Is that alright?" he says looking at daddy while holding me.

Silva answers with nod of consent. He then goes and sits down." We will have to have someone watch Killuka from now on from one of the family or a servant."

I look at him and smile, all the while leaning against aniki. ' Cool that means I get to spend time with my family more…*slowly starts to frown*…'

"Ah, Killuka we get to spend more time together." Says mother smiling. My sleepiness that was there quickly went away when she started talking.

'Damn, I forgot about that women.' I think as I slowly turn my head towards her.

"That is all." Daddy says looking cool and commanding like a general ordering his army around. 'Wait that is exactly what is happening.' I thought smirking.*yawn* 'Oh, my sleepiness is back.' "Illumi I want to go back to bed" I say to him putting my face into Illumi's chest and closing my eyes… straight into blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – 1st POV

Over the next month I planned on teaching myself how to walk, talk, read, and other things. But being watched 24/7 put a bit of a damper on things being a surprise due to the eyes always on me. I then decided to might as well learn while I can.

During my time with the servants I slept because I didn't care for them but a few, which don't usually watch me. When it was daddy's time I was being the cutest daughter possible, Gramps got me toys to keep me busy, Illumi got the time when I practiced my walking and he sometimes played with me and my toys. Let me just say I got it down within a month without falling over or need Big Bros help to help with walking.

With Milluki I stayed silent and watched him play video games, watch anime together, or watch what he can come up with using a computer or creating gadgets. I found spending time with Milluki was interesting to say the least because he didn't really want me in his room with him in the first place, but over time he realized I was careful and enjoyed the same things he did but to a lesser extent.

When I was with Kikyo I was a she devil. I cried a lot, was resistant and just closed my eyes and blocked her out when I felt I didn't want to deal with her.

*** 1 year old***

Time passed and in that time I learned to walk, run, read, talk better, and potty trained myself. My first word was when I was six months old for all to hear.

 **-Flashback-**

The family were going to have a meeting, and I was being watched by Kikyo at the moment, she was also being annoying as hell. So I did the only thing to shut her up for a few seconds at least. I sat up and looked at her and said, "Kill."

She dropped her cup of tea onto the floor where she was standing at, when all of a sudden she rushed me and smiled, "Say it again Killuka."

_ I looked into her eyes and stared_*Silence*

"Well I'm sure Silva can get you to say it." She smirks and I nod at her before I start walking towards daddy's room. I wait for her to open the door because I am still short.

When she does I run straight towards him to sit right in his lap. "Killuka spoke her first word but will not say it again, I thought you or one of the others could if not you."

"Ah so that is why you messaged an emergency." Says Zeno as he walks in with Illumi and Milluki in tow.

"I hope she says something useful." Milluki says but thinks, 'I hope it my name.'

While Illumi just looks at me with expectation, then so does the family. I look towards Daddy and he just stares at me in silence waiting. I smile and point at Mother, "Kill."

My mother starts weeping, but I can see a smile on her face when I turn to look at her then at my others. Illumi tilted his head a bit looking at me, and I smile at him. Milluki is pouting a bit at me, probably for not saying his name like he has been trying to get me to do. Zeno is chuckling thinking 'She is an interesting one.' Then saying out loud "Well at least she is a bit on track to becoming an assassin." I grin at him when he says that and look toward Daddy again to see him smirking at me.

- **End of Flashback-**

Also my training that has been ongoing since Kikyo found out she was pregnant. Training that consisted of immunities of poison, being electrocuted to stay up for long periods of time, or just being electrocuted to build up my tolerance for more heavy pain training, or learning to go without food for a while. And I hated the last one because I love my food and sweets (chocolate).

When I was awoken this morning by my mother, I wondered if I had to do any training today for turning a year old. I stayed in my comfortable king sized bed which was the only thing I liked in this room that my mother decorated.

When Kikyo came in she went straight to my closet to pick out the kimono I will be wearing for the day. "Good morning, Darling." She says with a cheery voice.

'I hate mornings, why can't you be a night person I mean we are assassins.' I think gloomily at her. Either she doesn't have telepathic powers or she is ignoring me. For today she picks out for me a black kimono with reddish cherry blossoms all over it and puts it at the end of the bed for me to put on.

"Get dressed and you will get to decorate your room however you like, but it is only because you lasted this long in your training which means that you can take whatever is to come next."

"Hell yes, greatest day ever." I fist pump the air while Kikyo looks at me with displeasure due to my language but they had to get used to it because they couldn't torture it out of me. "Wait does this also mean I pick out my own clothes." I was getting excited now.

Kikyo frowns and says firmly, "No."

'Damn, guess I will have to force it. Maybe cutting them up or burning them… *smirks* nah, I'll just won't wear them.'

So I get up and pull off my pajamas that was only one of Illumi shirts which was huge on me and then my underwear, then go to the door to leave.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo questions.

I stop, turn my head towards her grinning and say," Breakfast." Before I am running down the hallway, before she can get to me. She shrieks at me but I ignore her and continue running down the hallway which will eventually lead me to the dining room. But once I see the butlers open the doors I slow down and walk calmly into the room, totally ignoring the looks of servants with shocked looks and continue walking to my seat.

Everyone is silent but for the servants that are bringing out my food. 'Kami, I love food.'

"Killuka, where are your clothes?" Silva asks.

I look up from pilling food onto my plate and answer with a very innocent look," In my room."

His right eyebrow raises a bit," And why aren't you wearing them?"

"I'm revolting." That ends up silencing him, so jiji takes over and asks," Why?"

"Mother says I can decorate my room anyway I want but I can't pick out my own style of clothes I want to wear." I start pouting but it doesn't last because I turn back to my food.

"Killuka once you are done with your room you can move on to choosing your own wardrobe." Silva states before continuing with eating.

I look at him grinning and get up to go over to give him a kiss on the cheek once I climb onto his lap though I am still naked, I don't care.

"Yay, thank you daddy." I say with a very cheery voice.

I look at my daddy with a smile and then turn towards my family. Zeno was chuckling, Illumi was staring at me with his big eyes, Milluki was eating but was still listening and Kikyo who entered little after me was surrounded by an aura of depression that I found funny because you can see it like in an anime.

Well that was until she gasped and stood up," Its time". And then left.

Apparently everyone knew what that meant besides me because everyone followed but I stayed to finish my breakfast.

When I was done I got up and asked Gotoh, "What is happening?"

He answered with a simple," She is giving birth to either your brother or sister." And then hands me my clothes from this morning to put on.

While I put them on I think,' But she doesn't even look pregnant, but if she is pregnant than that means that is Killua she is giving birth to.' Once I as finished with getting dressed I go to find my family. When I find them daddy, jiji, Illumi, and Milluki, are outside the door waiting for Kikyo to be done, so I end up waiting listening to Kikyo shrieking from inside the room.

"He's going to be born on the same day I was born." I say as a conversation starter.

Zeno smirks at me, "How do you know it will be a boy."

I cross my arms looking smug and reply, "Because I will be the only daughter born, until one of my brothers decide to want to become one then I will be the only daughter daddy will have, jiji."

Daddy, jiji, and I look towards them to see Illumi staring at me silently and saying "No" and Milluki shaking his head 'no' so fast that his blubber is jiggling all over the place. But we all end up stopping because that is when we hear the moment of silence.

Then… crying.

My face suddenly splits into a grin, thinking about my new baby brother. 'Killua has just been born, can't wait for the fun to begin.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 1st POV

I was waiting right outside of the door to be let in like inches from the door, so I could be the first one in to see Killua. I was getting so annoyed that I –I mean we couldn't be let in I was going to bang on the door when it was opened.

I smiled and ran into the room going straight to the bed where my mother looking composed as usual was holding what I presume was Killua in a black blanket with a golden dragon on it.

When I got to the side of the bed I pulled myself up and carefully moved next to Kikyo.

"Let me see," I tell her.

She moves to show see a baby with white hair sleeping.

I start pouting because he is sleeping but ask," What's his name?" I look towards daddy asking him. He moves behind me to look. When I asked that question she stared at me and then questioned me, "How did you know it was a boy?"

I smirk and then look back at Killua to see he was still sleeping, so I did what any sister would do at a time like this. I brought my hand close to his face and started poking him repeatedly until he woke up.

"Killua Zoldyck," Daddy states.

I stop when I see his eyes are open. His eyes are the same color and shape as mine not to mention the silver/ white hair that I also have, so basically he is just the male version of me. *snort* I laugh a little which makes Killua who was staring at me the whole time also laugh.

Kikyo, "Why don't you move and let the others come and look at Killua now."

I pout and glare at her before I move out of the way. As daddy and I move out of the way gramps, Illumi, and Milluki come closer while I move to the end of the bed. Zeno is closer to Killua looking at him with Illumi directly behind him looking over him, and Milluki is standing beside Zeno.

"Another that takes after our appearance, let's hope they take after our skills in being an assassin," Zeno says looking at Killua then sliding his gaze to me before he stepping away.

Killua started making a fuss while gramps was talking. But once gramps is out of the way Illumi and Milluki start staring at him he starts wailing at them and anyone that would listen so they both step away from him to see if he stops, he doesn't.

While I am looking for my daily morning chocolate treat, because Gotoh most likely put it in my one of my pockets. I find it and it's a chocolate ball the size of my small palm. I start to eat it and ignore the feeling that I have just grown a pair of ears and a tail. 'Totally ignoring it. Yup. Mm.'

Since no one wants to be near the crying baby anymore, while Kikyo is trying to get to be quiet, I retake my spot back. I look at Killua sitting in front of him so he can see me and stop crying, he does but after he notices me through the tears. Once he stops crying to stare at me I take a little of my chocolate ball and stick it into his mouth to cheer him up. But I think I kind of stunned him or shocked him because of the look he is giving me. I laugh because it is a funny look but stop when I think about how I may have just started his chocolate addiction.' Yep he is practically my twin already.' I smile proudly.

"Well now we know you who his favorite is going to be already, Killuka" Gramps says while chuckling.

"Ha, anyone can be his favorite with the power of chocolate." I say slowly raising the chocolate ball into the air.

_Stretched out Silence_

"Why did I have to have a weird sister?" Milluki says.

*Gasp, hand to chest* "That hurt…" *sniff* "that really hurts." *smirk* "Plus I would find everything boring if I wasn't like this and don't lie, you would be bored too." I say seriously. "I find things are horrible when it's boring." Then stuff the rest of the chocolate ball into my mouth and finish it.

There is silence while I stare at Milluki. Then.

*Yawn* *Blink sleepy*

"Ah, nap time." I stand up and slowly walk to the end of the bed where Illumi is standing and jump onto him, "Room please." I say as I snuggle into his chest. As Illumi and I are heading to the door Killua starting screaming. "Don't worry Killua I will be back." I say before we leave, he quiets down a bit to a whimper, but starts up again when he doesn't see my blurry blob coming back into view or hears me again.

'Have fun with him.' *evil chuckle*. 'Don't worry Killua you can't make me leave your side that easily.'

"Why are you smirking?" Illumi asks with a little amusement in his voice that I can detect. I think only I am able to tell his face expressions and any emotions from what anyone else can see, which is blank and void of anything.

"Just thinking of all the fun Killua and I can have when he is older." I reply tiredly before snuggling back into his chest.

The walk to my room or should I say my wing is a very long one due to where we are living being very huge and maze like, which means its far so I end up falling asleep before reaching our destination.

~3rd POV~

Illumi carries a sleeping Killuka to her room which took about 4-5 minutes. He opens the door and goes into the room to lay Killuka down, pulling the covers over her.

He stood there for a while looking at her, thinking to her, hoping she would hear him somehow, 'Killuka, get stronger so you can survive until you reach and become one of the best assassins, where no one will take you away from us. It will hurt if you left us.'

He brings his hand down to push away the hair covering her face.

Then he turned and left, closing the door silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – 1st POV

I woke later that day from my morning nap, and decided to go visit Milluki and try to play some video games or something fun. When I get to Milluki's door I knock and wait for the "Come in, Killuka" before entering. He only knows it is me because of the security cameras and motion detectors around his entire wing to see if anyone is coming towards his room to talk to him or something.

Milluki is at his computers when I enter his room and he says, "I thought you would be around Killua instead of here… Why are you here anyway?"

I look towards him and raise one figure even though he isn't even looking and say, "Well, first Killua is cute at this age not fun so until he is older probably around six months he will be more fun and but for now he only gets short visits from his favorite sibling and," I raise my second figure, "Secondly, I want to kill some zombies… want to go double team?"

Milluki stops whatever he was doing and turns towards me in his office chair that is extremely comfy, "You'll have to wait until I am done then we can play on the same team, so you have to play solo for now." Milluki smirks.

I smile at him before turning away and replying with, "Fine, but hurry, it's much more fun when we play together," I say before smirking and thinking, 'because your face sometimes turns red when you are extremely angry and also because we get far together.'

I hear him let out a snort, before out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile and then turn back to whatever he was doing before I entered and bothered him. Then I turn my attention back to turning the gaming system on and also the huge flat screen T.V.

I sit on the floor in front of the couch with the low table in front of me. I grab the gaming controller and put it flat on the table due to my small hands not able to properly hold and use it. So I have to use my tiny figures to use the controller and not my thumbs.

About an hour later, right now I am getting torn apart and eaten by zombies before Milluki is finished with whatever he was doing and joins me for playing in teams to kill zombies.

*evil grin*

"Let's kill these zombie bastards." I say

Unfortunately he doesn't get angry that much so I don't get to see his face turn red but we do end up clearing twenty floors of a hospital full of zombies two hours later.

After those two hours are over we pause to get snacks of chips, soda pop and cookies to munch on before we go back to playing, then three hours later we get bored and stop playing. And I get up to leave.

"Bye Milluki, I'll come back tomorrow to catch up on some anime." I smile.

"Okay." Milluki says with a small smile after I said I will return.

And I leave Milluki to find something much more fun to do. So end up trying to find Illumi but couldn't find him. So I decide to ask the next person where he might be. It turns out the next person I see is one of the many servants we have, "Where is Illumi?" I question.

"He has left the mansion on an assassin request." He says.

My shoulders droop a bit and I ask him, "What should I do next?" I look at him with a look like he has all the answers to life.

His smile turns softer and says, "Why don't you go and visit your new brother Killua."

I smile at him before I start running towards Killua's room. When I enter his room and see a servant finish changing his diaper I get closer. But when I do I stop with a horrified face to see he is dressed in one of my old baby dresses that Kikyo used to put me in.

"Why is he wearing that?" I ask even though I already know.

He replies by saying, "Your mother dressed him today."

I turn away from Killua, who is at that moment trying to reach out to me with his small hands, and the horrifying sight of him wearing the dress and I tell the butler, "Get me all of the old baby boy's clothes that will fit Killua."

I move onto placing a blanket onto the floor along with the pillows to place Killua on. I sit onto the blanket covered floor and looked at the servant, "Set him on the pillows and then go get them."

He hesitates before complying with my orders.

While he is gone I entertain Killua with toys while eating some chocolate chip cookies I took with me when I left Milluki's room.

I get Killua laughing while playing peek-a-boo with him when the servant comes back. He sets them down next to me, "Thanks."

He does that bending a little at the waist thing with an arm behind his back and hand covering his heart, "Your welcome, Lady Killuka."

My face contorts into a disgusted look saying to him, "Don't call me that, just Killuka." He smiles and says, "I can't, that is disrespectful to call you just by your name."

I give him an 'Are you kidding look' before saying, "Fine you don't have to call me by just my first name, but at least call me Miss Killuka. Okay? And tell the others that also."

He comes up from his position and smiles saying, "Of course I will let them know, Miss Killuka."

With that matter fixed I turn back to the clothes as the servant goes to stand silently by the wall just in case I ask for help. Out of all the clothes I look through which are most likely are Illumi old clothes due to them actually looking like they could fit Killua, I end up picking out a white onesie with black pants and socks.

It takes a while to get Killua out of his dress *gag* because he keeps trying to grab my hands but I do than I go through the process of putting on the right gender of clothes for him.

Once that is done I look at him than smile before tickling his sides making him giggle and then giving him some of the chocolate chips from my cookies as a reward for being good.

Then I stay with him and play until he gets tired about twenty-five minutes later so the servant can put him back into the crib, before I leave with the dress and head to my father to talk about this problem.

Once I do get there I storm in without knocking walking straight up to him.

"We have a hell of a problem on our hands daddy." I tell him with a pinched and serious face.

He looks on at me in amusement, "What is this problem that we have." I hold up the dress.

He raises his eyebrow, "A dress?" He inquires.

I nod and say, "Yes a dress, one that Mother put him into this morning." Silva looks at me with both of his eyebrows raised, then grabs his phone from the table and types a few things into it.

It was a message to Kikyo I figured out when she came a few minutes later. She was calm and silent waiting for an explanation until she saw the dress she put on Killua this morning, "What is that doing here when Killua is supposed to be wearing it?" she demands.

I say, "I took it off when I found out and changed him into some of Illumi's old baby clothes."

She went to say something but daddy says, "You can dress whatever child to come in whatever you want even if they are a boy, but not Killua, is that reasonable enough for you Killuka?" I think about it and smile up at daddy because she or any other family member will not really bother with Alluka (which is sad) the next child and she won't dress him when he Alluka is born but later her when Alluka decides she wants to be a girl, and Kalluto looks good and looks like he actually likes it by not wearing anything else even when he left the family to become a Spider.

So I agree with what he says and give him a kiss on the cheek once I climb onto his lap than give him a hug before I leave saying, "Thanks daddy, but I have to go and figure out how I am going to decorate my room now." Then I head back to my room to think about it and when I finish decorating my room I can move on to my new clothes I am going to get.

I start to grin and start skipping to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -1st POV-**

After a week I have finally redecorated my entire room to my mother's displeasure but to my pleasure of watching her suffer. And as I watched my mother in great despair I realized something, I am a tiny bit of a sadist.

Truthfully I was really surprised that about that discovered and then accepted it, but not before I prayed that I wouldn't become like the female version of Hisoka (sadomasochist).

'Oh well, I think I jinxed myself there.'

Anyway, on to my room, which I have everything either red, black, and white.

The walls, bed frame, tables, chair, and couch are all black, oh, and the black out curtains I had installed for complete darkness. Some pillows, the carpet, and wall ornaments are the color blood red. Really the only white in my room are the silk sheet, comforter and pillows.

And a bathroom to match my bedroom with a big ass bathtub and shower.

I also have a big ass TV hanging on the wall along with surround sound.

So today was the day that I get to get rid of these clothes that the Psycho has dressed me into since I was born and buy a whole new wardrobe.

I smile with sparkles surrounding me.

When I get dressed in the horrid stuff for the final day, before breakfast I pack up all the unwanted shit I don't want, which is most, with the help of a butler or two. Once that is done I am on my way to breakfast to eat delicious food and then go shopping.

When I get there I run up to daddy and stare silently at him with puppy dog eyes and I don't stop until he says, "Illumi has agreed to take you shopping for your new clothes in town ."

I smile smugly at mother when she lets out a whimper then turn towards Big bro, " Don't worry Big bro I won't torture to much with shopping."

Truthfully when we went to the store, I grabbed new underwear that were not that kiddie, socks, and tank tops. Then I ended up grabbing pajamas, leggings, jeans, shorts, skirts, and shirts. And finally shoes and accessories.

Illumi was following me with his arms full of my bought items, and I grabbed a cart to put my stuff in. The first thing I saw was the black sweatshirts. After that I was looking at jewelry that was in the glass display, and saw bracelets , necklaces, rings, and the one thing that is on my to-do list, gauges for my ear.

I always thought they were pretty but never actually had them, in my before life which is a bummer. So I had the sales clerk grab the first solid black ones I saw that was for starting out and turned to ask Illumi something but before that happens I feel something being put onto my head that feel amazing.

I turn towards the mirror in the store to see that it was a beanie that Illumi put onto me, it was big on me but it was comfy and cute on me given that it was a black knitted beanie with black knitted cat ears on the top. I smile at my reflection because it was perfect for and against my long white hair.

I then turn towards Illumi with a question, "Do you have a needle that's this size?" I say while holding up gadgets to him. When he nods, I ask, "Can you pierce my ears for me once we pay for everything, before we go back home?" I smile dazzling at him for the extra cute effect I was throwing his way.

Illumi nods, "Yes, but mother won't be happy about it." I dismissed that with a wave of the hand and continue shopping for shoes which I got a pair of black combat boots.

When I got everything I needed, we paid for everything. Once that was done Illumi turned towards me with a needle in his hand with a little too much excitement in his eyes. I turn my head to the side where he quickly pierced my ear with it and I quickly put in the gauge where it fit perfectly. And we repeated it to my other side, and there was only a smear of blood left over.

It didn't hurt due to Illumi, but there was a slight sting that didn't bother me. I smiled up at him with my new piercings while wearing my new hat and new outfit I changed into, "Can we get some chocolate ice cream before we go back?" I ask as innocently as possible.

Illumi sighs then starts heading towards the car where he put all my new purchases in the trunk before walking to the ice cream store. I get into the car to wait for Illumi to get back, and when he does he is holding a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup covering it.

I instantly went into satisfied cat mode with the black ears on top of my beanie looking like they are moving and a tail to match. I quickly devour it on the drive back before we get to the house.

Lets just say when we got home and Mother saw everything I got she started silently crying and when she saw what I did to my ears she started shrieking about how I am not a young lady at all.

I just grin through it all while everything was put away into my closet.

It wasn't until Killua was one and three months old that I realized Mother was pregnant with Alluka. I let Killua stay the night in my room since he is pretty attached to me, when I felt that there was something off in the air. So I got up and woke up Killua to see what is happening.

Killua wakes up rubbing his eyes, "Where are we going…*yawn*"

I look at Killua and smile, "There something going on, I can feel it. So we are going to see what it is." I say that while heading to the closest person that would have information, Milluki.

But it turns out we don't need to when we see a maid rushing through the halls, I stop her to ask, "What is going on?" I say in a sleepy and demanding voice. *yawn*

The maid looks at us and says, "Your mother is giving birth."

I look at her and nod hiding my shock while thinking, 'Damn women can't even look like she is pregnant, but I was wondering about when Alluka would appear…'

That is when Killua interrupts my inner thought process by tugging on my hand, "What does that mean?"

I smile and think about what it means, '...Alluka…', "It means we are going to have a brother that will be here soon." I say this while hurry to the same room she gave birth to Killua in to see that the door is open.

When we get there the family is inside already, silent and distant from the Alluka I would think, until we hear Mother say, "No get that monster away from me."

I glare at her and send out a bit of blood lust as I make my way towards the bed with Killua in tow behind me. Everyone looks at me with a bit of surprise.

I stop when I see the bundle in the mid wife's arms and hop on the bed furthest away from Mother, helping Killua up before holding my hands out to the midwife with a glare,"Give." I say that with no room for her to disobey.

She hands over the bundle over to me, where I hold Alluka, and I smile when I see Alluka open her (actually his) eyes to stare at me. I smile at my cute looking sibling only for a gummy smile to be given in return.

Now I can see why Mother called her a monster, Alluka looked like a doll with solid black eyes with no white anywhere.

My smile gets bigger before I look up and ask, "What's the name?" Everyone stays silent. So I look back at her and say, "Alluka…."

I then show Killua Alluka, and he smiles at Alluka like I did, "Beutiful."says Killua in awe.

I nod before saying, "Beautiful and cute."

Everything was quiet but for Killua, Alluka, before Mother screeches and yells, "Get that thing away from me, I don't want to ever see it." she breathes heavily after that and no one moves a muscle as Alluka starts crying.

When Alluka started crying I let out my bloodlust I held towards her while I slowly turned my head towards her, I think I even scared her with the way she was acting, and said sweetly, "Someone bring me a bottle of milk to my room."

Than I slowly bring my bloodlust under leash and get off the bed, with Killua following me. We make our way to my room while we coo at Alluka and when we reach the door I see that there is a butler with a bottle already made.

Killua grabs it and we end up sitting on the bed feeding Alluka, when Killua asks, "We are going to be the ones that love Alluka no matter what, right?" I smirk at him, "Yeah, we will love Alluka no matter what."

Once Alluka is finished I pick her up and pat her back until she (he until he decides on being a girl) burps, "Kill, make a barrier with the pillows so we don't roll over him in our sleep."

When that was done we both lay down to go back to bed, but Killua asks, "We are going to be together forever right, you won't leave me?" I grabbed Killua's hand before replying, "I stick by your side forever." '...especially since the adventure's you go on look like fun.' I smile at all the fun we are going to have, before falling asleep.

We take care of Alluka as much as we could together with the help of the maids and butlers. But tonight is the day that daddy deemed me ready to take an assassination assignment.

So I get ready in black jeans, a black sweatshirt with a picture of a camera on it and the words 'I shoot people' on it, my boots, and my put on my beanie after brushing out my waist length hair and I am ready for the day. I go to daddy and then we are on our way to kill a businessman that was naughty.

Once I find him while with daddy slowly trailing me to keep an eye out, I watch until the there is an opening with no one around and run silently towards him and slit his throat and stab him deeply in the heart before I disappear again into the shadows where daddy is.

When I look up at him I see him looking at me with pride shining in his eyes because I did it quickly and treated it as a job and not play time and he tells me this. I smile brightly at him, we leave when I ask, "Since I did good I get a treat right?" Daddy looks at me with a smirk because he knows what I want.

On the way home we stop and daddy buys me a lot of chocolate candy for the trip home, which I eat before we reach home because Killua likes chocolate as much as I do and he would start a war over it.

When I reach the age of four daddy and I travel to Heavens Arena. It takes me one whole year before I am able to reach the two hundredth floor where I drop out because I don't want anyone knowing that I can do nen and that I am a very badass specialist.

 **Flashback**

~Over the years I learned how to use my nen and how to hide it. I make it look like I am leaking nen, just like someone who doesn't know nen does as a for camouflage.

Once I was able to control my nen to a point, I decided that it was time to learn what type I was so I took a leaf and a glass of water to see. It turns out I am a specialist, and because most my family is manipulators or transmuters, so it must be because I had another life that I am a specialist… or I could be completely wrong.

And since I have no idea what my abilities can do I spent a whole day going through and thinking of cool things I could do. I ended up going through all the anime I saw and tested if I could do any of it, like Fairytale, I breathed fire, made ice sculptures, messed with electricity.

Once I saw that I could do all that, it got me thinking, so I thought about some abilities in One Piece and the outcome of it was that I stretched, got metal to stick to me, and replaced my glass of water with a book.

So what I found out from my nen ability is that I am to do what the people from anime are able to do.

I my all satisfied, 'Yup, my nen is pretty badass and never ending because of all the anime I have seen.'~

 **Flashback Ends**

Anyway, unlike with Killua it doesn't take me two years to get to the two hundreds and I don't spend all my money on chocolate even though it is very tempting. No, I save it for later when Killua and I leave to go to the hunter exam and might need money.

Kulluto gets born and gets very attached with me, and Mother finally gets her doll that she gets to dress up.

Over the years I take assignments and everyone finds out about Alluka's ability. Which I think she is absolutely adorable the way she talks. I even love Nanika (something) the same way I love Alluka, as a sister. Oh, and Alluka is going girl on everyone.

And every now and then I visit them to play with and since I know how to get out the whole wish thing they don't ask me for anything.

And when I am thirteen and Killua is twelve I tell him about the Hunter's exam and how it is supposed to be challenging.

The next day Killua knifes Mother while I laugh in the background and threatens Milluki, before grabbing my hand and running to the take the Hunter's exam.

I smile when we end up outside of the restaurant where the Hunter's exam will be taking place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -1st POV-**

When we get to the Hunter's exam we start blending in with the others to keep a low profile, but still that fatass Tonpa still zeros in on us 'Rookies'.

He comes over with a smile and looks at us, Killua wearing shorts with a blue long sleeved shirt under a white t-shirt and carrying his yellow and red skateboard, and then he looks at me and blinks.

I don't really know why he did that, all I am wearing is black jeans with black combat boots, a gray tank top, and a black zip up hoodie with my black knitted cat eared beanie. And carrying my own skateboard that is all black but with the word sociopath in white lettering on it.

I stare at him without blinking to freak him out a bit, 'Maybe it is the gages that I am wearing… I did go to a 2g… mmm… or maybe my hair that goes down to my but in white waves...' I shrug it off and tune out when he gets over staring and starts talking.

He makes it quick because he was getting nervous and jumpy with my constant staring, and then hands us the juice. Killua gives me mine, and drink it all quickly.

Then I go back to staring at him to make him feel scared, while Killua asks for another one. Tonpa gives him another then makes an excuse to walk away, probably saw Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

Killua turns to me, "Let's separate and look around. Meet up later."

I smirk at him, "Fine, but don't go looking for any big breasted women, you fucking perv."

Killua blushes and mutters something before walking away. I laugh at him to further his embarrassment.

I slowly walk around looking at the other contestants. I casually walk in the direction of pin-cushion or the one I call Big bro, but I go the other way after looking at him and assessing like I did with all the other contestants.

I start heading into the middle of the room where I see Hisoka standing there, I become a bit excited because he is Hisoka.

I guess I was staring at him for far too long because he shifts his eyes over to me and looks at me with an assessing gaze before turning away.

I pout a little because if it means that Hisoka turned away then I am not good enough to actually be worth his perverted time. I am a little bit happy that I don't take interest from him because that means that my camouflage is working.

Anyway right when I turned back to him I see a bald headed guy with a cape and shoulder armor, that just looks like a failed attempt at looking intimidating, he bumps right into Hisoka.

I watch without moving a muscle waiting for Hisoka to react and he doesn't disappoint me.

The man screams loudly making the room go silent, and everyone looks towards the commotion. I let out a little blood lust which makes the people surrounding me step away from me.

I watch the man fall to his knee with awe at the beauty that were the flowers and the way he is screaming sounds so nice.

Hisoka is standing right infront of him, "Oh, how peculiar… His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone you should really apologize." He say with a smirk, gaining the attention of everyone.

I am breathless, and I start clapping, gaining everyone's attention including Hisoka's. I walk up to him with star's in my eye's, "That was awesome, how did you do it, it was just beautiful…" I say breathlessly while I let out a little more blood lust, to then hear hisoka chuckle, where I bring back my blood lust to me to stare at him with complete rapture.

"And what is your name, my little unpicked fruit." Hisoka asks while staring at me with a curious look.

I stare at him with a smile and say, "Killuka… i hope to see more from you... The way his arms slowly disappeared into flower petals was absolutely beautiful to watch especially while he screamed…" I finish with sparkles surrounding me while I practically floated and spinned away into my dreamland while Hisoka is chuckles at me.

 **-3rd POV-**

I walked into Tonpa, which he is about ready to Gon, Curry, and Oreo the juice. He turns to me, and I smile a creepy smile without blinky, "Oh, Tonpa, I was looking for you." I say softly.

Tonpa looks scared and starts sweating,"Oh, you were, haha." he says while thinking, 'why does this girl have to be so creepy, and how she just walked right up to Hisoka like that.'

"Oh I was wondering if I can have more juice." I ask him with curious tilt to my head.

Tonpa laughs, "Oh, haha, of course you can." He pulls one out before handing it to me. And I grab it before leaving silently.

I open my soda and drink it while heading towards Killua, I find him waving at Tonpa, "Hey, Tonpa-san! Could I have more of that juice?" 'Awww, Kill looks all innocent.' "Must be my nerves. I'm really thirsty." Killua asks while I walk up to him.

And Tonpa starts looking sweaty again. "Oh, sure…", 'What the hell? The laxative they drank earlier should have taken effect by now. What's going on?'

I hop onto my board and go with Killua while he grabs three more from Tonpa to drink. And I grab two more, slowly drinking one and saving the other for later.

"Worried?" Killua asks, startling Tonpa. Killua starts to look arrogant, "We'll be fine. We've trained. Poison's won't affect us." Killua walks away, with me slowly following behind him on my skateboard, while looking at Tonpa with non-blinking eyes and my creepy smile.

Tonpa looks shocked, "Poisons?" He watches as they leave. 'They knew what was in the juice? But he still drank it? Number 99, Killua, and Number 100, Killuka. This year's rookies are all insane…' He thinks in barely suppressed anger, before smirking 'Well, it doesn't matter. That just means crushing them will be all the more worthwhile.'

I turn to Killua, "You were really cool back there." I say to him in a dull emotionless way.

Killua pouts at me, but stops when i give him some chocolate to appease him. That is when the weird alarm goes off with the tongue thing, 'It is kinda cool…' I think while thinking about it. Everyone silences and tenses for what is to come.

Then the alarm is turned off and a wall is lifting up to show us a long tunnel with a man in a suit with purple combed hair and a mustache with no mouth.

I look closer towards where his mouth is supposed to be when he starts talking, "I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" I look closer, 'Is his mouth hidden underneath there… or it's his mouth that is talking.' I think with stars in my eyes at a talking mustache.

Hanzo smirks and grunts, Killua looks like he doesn't care, Hisoka looks the same as he always does, Oreo and Curry look like they are ready for anything, and Gon looks like he excited and determined.

While I start smiling innocently and leaking some bloodlust, making the people around me move away and Killua sweatdrops, and I gain some more attention before controlling it again.

Killua looks at me and shakes his head mumbling, "Why did I have to have such a bloodthirsty sister?"

Mustache for a mouth continues, "A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one moves not even to look back at the elevator. "Very well. All 404 applicants,will participate in Phase One."

He turns and starts taking those giant steps, and everyone starts following him and starts picking up their pace when he ads a small leap to his step.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I'll shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

The bald idiot says, "Second Phase? What about Phase One?"

" It has already commenced." Reply's Satotz.

Everyone is surprised that this was the test, I was thinking about how they were all idiots, while riding on my skateboard. I turn to Killua and roll my eyes at him while we skateboard next to each other.

Satotz looks back, "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you? That's it?" the bald idiot ninja asks.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me." Satotz says.

 **~ The exam's First Phase begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves. One candidate is disqualified before it even starts. The total number of hunter applicants is 404."~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -1st POV-**

 **~ 2 hours have passed since the start of the exam. The applicants have traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them know how far they must go. They are forced to run at leader's pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight. And many applicants have dropped out. ~**

At first I stayed with Killua riding our skateboards closer to the back to avoid the cluster of people running, but we got bored around the thirty minute mark, so then we started swerving through people but got bored of that around hour later, but then I bumped into someone causing him to fall.

He laid there and started crawling because his body couldn't take it anymore, but he stopped and started crying instead.

I smirked evilly, 'If I were to nudge just a little they would crumble.'

When it reached the two hour mark Killua and I were riding our skateboards slowly when we were being yelled at, "Hey! Wait up, kids!"

Killua looks back, "Hmm?", while I continue forward ignoring him.

Oreo says to us, "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect! And you should show your elders respect while they are talking to you." I don't even turn around, I just flip him off while Killua turns his head to question him, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you two using a skateboards? That's cheating!"Oreo shouts.

After Killua asks, "Why?" and I see Oreo is about to blow, I finally turn towards.

Oreo looks angry and frustrated, "Why… This is an endurance test!"

I flip him off again causing him to sputter about and speed on ahead to front before I meet Gon because Killua deserves to be the first to become his friend. I'll meet up with them later, while I have fun with the people.

I see a guy with a computer running and he doesn't look like he is doing so well, he's starting to drop behind, I was going to go in for the kill as one would say but stop when I see Hisoka staring at me with a smile and I look at him in confusion as I drift over to him.

His smile gets bigger, "Ahh~, chibi-chan you're leaking blood lust."

My face eyes get wider and my mouth moves into form a "o" in understanding, "Oops." And I bring it back in while I finally realize that was the reason why everyone including computer guy was moving away from me.

*giggle*

"Thanks for telling me Hisoka." I shamelessly say.

Hisoka responds with a closed eyed smile and continues running beside me slowly getting closer while I move slowly away from him. I pretend not to notice but it is funny, me facing forward while slowly moving away while Hisoka trying to get closer without me noticing. 'Hahaha…'

That is when I feel his own bloodlust coming out due to his frustration. I look at him and smile, " _Hisoka~_ , your leaking." I giggle when I see him pout cutely at me. I move closer as his reward being cute.

He smiles at me in that perverted/creepy way of his that I find to be absolutely adorable.

'For a perverted killer clown he is quite fun to be around. No wonder Big Brother is friends with him.' I openly stare at Hisoka while on my skateboard, and he looks at me from the corner of his eye. 'I wonder if Big Brother and Hisoka are more than friends from how attractive they are especially Hisoka, and if they were I hate to say this about _my_ Big Brother but Hisoka would top.'

I don't tell Hisoka that though, "Hisoka I don't know if you are aware of this", he turns his head towards me with curiosity shining in his eyes, "but I find you to be quite attractive."

I watch as his eyes widen and Gittarackur skip a step from the corner of my eye. I smile before I start drifting away towards Killua, but I do feel bloodlust leaking from Hisoka as I leave.

I spot Killua and Gon at the back I head over, and I notice the perverted doctor is lagging. I do have a evil thought of going over there and tripping him just to see him fail but I dismiss it because I like why he is here in the first place, something to do with him becoming a doctor for the poor or something. My memory is sketchy on some things, since I don't really try to remember my old life.

And that is when my thoughts drift over to the other friend of Gons, Kurapika I think, anyway I hope he fails majorly. It's not because I hate him but it is because of his whole Avenger thing he has going on. I mean yeah he lost all his family but he shouldn't be focusing on stopping The Phantom Troupe but getting his clan's eyes back. It's frustrating. And I really like The Phantom Troupe and especially their leader, Chrollo, _Yum!_

*perverted giggle*

I move over to Killua quickly, "I'm going to stay near the examiner till this stage is over. See ya." I say before moving towards the front.

I speed up and weave through the remaining contestants while occasionally tripping a few here and there that I believe that will fall behind anyway.

Before reaching Satotz I watch him as he walks/speed walks in the way that reminds me of a toy solider would if it was mechanical or alive. When I see Satotz look slightly over his shoulder at me I perk up a bit and smile cutely at him.

"Hey Satotz can I ask a semi-personal question?" I ask while trying to be as cute as a button.

He continues on his walk while still staring at me. He nods, "You may ask but I may not answer."

I nod in understanding, "Do you have any pictures of you when you were a child on you by chance that I could look at?"

Satotz looks a bit confused because of what I just asked before bringing out his phone from his jacket pocket and handing it to me.

I take it and immediately start cooing at how he looked, he looks exactly the same down to the serious look, mustache, and no mouth. The only difference is that he is chibi sized, his cute little onesie looking suit, and the magnifying glass in his hand. I hand it back to him but not before sending a copy to my email account.

I frown at him, looking disappointed, "Satotz, why did you have to go and grow up?" I ask seriously before adding a pout.

He sweatdropped at that, opening his mouth to reply but ends up closing it because of the groan that I let out when I see all the stairs that I have to climb. I hate stairs. I whip my head to glare at Satotz, "I blame you for my suffering." I say as I start to climb the stairs behind of him.

I am so focused on climbing the stairs, that I don't notice that I have made it to the top and that Gon and Killua have raced past me, until I hear them yell.

I look up to see them arguing about something or another that I could care less about.

I just go and stand by Satotz until whatever happens next starts. *sigh*

'I'm starting to think that I should have my own fun instead of following Gon and Killua. Ugh, I sound pathetic, like a puppy following it's masters.' I close my eyes to think about it. Nodding I think 'Yes, I will have my own fun, but I just don't know what to do.' I shrug and just plan to just go with the flow, do whatever sounds like fun to me at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about not posting anything in along time, I just had zero motivation. But I hope you like the new chapter and the ones to come. :-D**

 **Read, Review, and Follow. :-D**


End file.
